


Home

by underthenorthstar



Series: The Lion and the Wild [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut, NSFW, Non Explicit Sex, Romance, Touching, expressions of love, physical love, some desk action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellyrianna and Cullen finally take the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ellyrianna

**Author's Note:**

> I never write anything remotely smutty. I hope this is alright! This chapter is from Ellyrianna's view, the second will be from Cullen's.

She doesn't quite know when it happened. Maybe it had always been happening. Maybe it had been there from the start. Maybe it just took her awhile to catch on. 

Whatever the case, Ellyrianna Lavellan knows that she can now say it for certain.

She is utterly, completely, irrevocably in love with Cullen Stanton Rutherford.

It makes her heart ache with happiness to think about. Never in her wildest of dreams would she have expected to find this sort of joy when she took on her role as Inquisitor. It gives her strength and courage, it holds her firm and fast. She is determined even more now to end this war, to stop the evil that threatens her happiness. She will not let them have him. She will destroy every Red Templar, every Venatori, even Corypheus himself. She will keep her love, her vhenan, safe.

Those problems are far from her mind today, however. Today, she deals with a different problem. One that makes her blush just to think of. As her feelings for her Commander have grown and blossomed, so has her desire.

His touch ignites a flaming heat beneath her skin, his voice has need twisting hotly inside of her. She finds herself yearning for his skin against hers, for his mouth and hands to explore her with wild abandon. She can barely pay attention during war table meetings, her eyes completely entranced by the way he moves around the table, totally in control. It takes all her willpower not to push him onto the many maps and climb all over him.

Tonight, she can't take it anymore. They have not really discussed love making, there has never really been time. She knows there have been a few women for him over the years, she herself has had a few encounters with some of her own clan. Still, she is nervous. What if he doesn't want to? What if she isn't any good? What if it's awkward and horrible? 

She pushes the thoughts from her mind. She will never know if she does not ask, does not try. So she makes her way to his office, trying desperate to quell the nerves that bubble up inside of her. Relax, she tells herself. It's not like you are going to confess your love for him. That, she figures, is a hurdle for another night.

She can hear voices coming from behind his door as she approaches. Her hunter prowess coming forward, she quietly opens the door and slips inside without a sound.

He's issuing orders to a bunch of soldiers, stance firm and all business. She feels a shiver run the length of her spine. It's oddly arousing, watching him command. She can feel a warm blush creep up her neck.

He looks up then, and his voice falters slightly as he notices her. He quickly collects himself, barking orders to the men and dismissing them rapidly. They leave, a chorus of "good evening, Inquisitor" trailing behind them. Cullen follows them, shutting the door and then leaning on it heavily with a sigh.

"There's always something more."

"Wishing we were somewhere else?" She can't help but tease him. Her fingers touch the small silver coin tied with leather around her wrist, a token from the last time they were "somewhere else". It makes her smile.

He lets out a short laugh, shaking his head. "I barely found time to get away before."

She watches him return to the centre of the room, feeling that hot flame of hunger roil in her belly again. She squirms slightly, suddenly feeling shy. How on earth is she going to bring this up to him?

He speaks first, however. "This war won't last forever, you know. When it started, I didn't think much beyond our survival." He pauses, and his eyes meet her with a look of such sweet adoration that makes her heart pound and her knees shake.

"But things are different now," he continues quietly, and he suddenly shifts from in control commander to vulnerable man. She steps close to him, her passion put on hold for curiosity.

"When this is all over, I won't want to move on, not from you." A gloved hand traces a soft path over her vallaslin, and she is stunned. This is not what she was expecting tonight. But here is her Commander, laying bare his feelings. He wants to remain with her. When the dust clears after the final battle, he wants her to stay.

Her heart nearly bursts with the joy of it all. Cullen wants her. For a long time. Perhaps that means he even loves her. She can barely breathe. Without warning, she sees flashes of a life with him, of marriage and children and waking up next to him for the rest of forever. It sends a thrill right through her.

But Cullen is turning away at her silence, mumbling something about how he "doesn't know" what she wants. She frowns. How can this wonderful man doubt his own worth? Of course it's what she wants. Creators, she'd follow this man straight into the Void if he asked her.

"Cullen," she says softly, sliding herself between him and his desk, determined to let him know she wants the same. "Cullen, do you even have to ask?"

His shoulders relax in visible relief, and he's looking at her like he's seeing the sun for the first time.

"No," he breathes out, leaning his face towards hers. "No, perhaps not."

She closes her eyes, hands reaching out to grasp the desk edges, when she sends a bottle crashing to the floor. Its startles both of them, and she curses her awful luck.

She expects Cullen to laugh it off, to give her a quick kiss and bend down to clean up the shards. She is not prepared for his reaction.

His brown eyes darken, pupils dilating. He looks at her with something smouldering, then leans down and in one smooth motion, clears the desk completely.

She snaps.

Reaching forwards, she grabs his pauldrons and crushes his lips to hers. He's pushing her back into the desk, kissing her back with a ferocity that makes a shudder wrack her body. She happily lays back on the desk, their lips not breaking as he crawls on top of her. 

It's all teeth and tongue and pressing and oh Creators, she has never felt such hunger. His body presses her into the desk, hips pushing into hers. It makes her whimper into his mouth, a heat pooling between her legs she has not felt in ages. His lips tear from hers and move to her neck, mouthing and licking and sucking as she grabs at his shoulders and moans his name. 

"Cullen," she gasps, as he finds a particularly sensitive spot behind her ears. "Oh Cullen!"

He lets out a hot groan against her neck. "Maker, Ellyrianna. I want you."

She gasps again as his tongue licks the shell of her ear. "Cullen, I want you too. So badly. Bed?"

She knows she'd gladly let herself be taken right here and now on his desk, but a bed seems more comfortable and appropriate for heir first time together. He seems displeased with the idea of stopping, letting out a soft growl as he scrapes his teeth against her pulse point.

She grabs at his face, pulling him up so he's looking right at her. He's flushed, eyes burning with desire, he hands on her hips flexing impatiently,

She puts her mouth to his ear. "Take me to your bed, ma vhenan, and then I am all yours. Completely."

That does it. They are up the ladder and in his loft in record time. She barely even has time to look at the bed before she is thrown upon it.

It's fast and passionate but still tender. They undress each other with a kind of reverence, mouths kissing each new area as they are exposed. It's intoxicating, being this close to him. His callused hands leave a wake of fire wherever they touch. His scent is overwhelming. His voice whispers sweetness like "Maker, you're beautiful" over and over again against her skin. They explore each other's bodies, mapping lines and curves and muscle until they are both shaking with want.

When he finally fills her, she wants to cry with how good it feels. None of her previous experiences can compare to this. He holds her close to his him, like she is something precious and wonderful. She clings to him right back, wrapping herself around him so there is no space. There is nothing else in the world but him and her, moving together. She knows nothing but love and bliss and everything Cullen.

Shortly, his movements grow sloppy, his groans more insistent. She knows he is close, she is too. The fire in her belly is almost unbearable now.

"Ellyrianna," he lets out a particularly sinful moan against her collarbone. "I can't...I'm going to..."

She rakes her nails down his back, delighting in the shudder that rips through him. "Let go, Cullen. Oh ma vhenan, I'm right there with you."

His hips stutter against hers, and a primal cry rips from his throat as he finishes. She comes at the sound, sobbing his name amongst Elvhen curses as bliss wracks her entire body. Everything burns, everything is on fire, and it feels better than anything she's ever felt before.

They eventually settle down and break apart, but they don't go far. She finds herself wrapped up in his strong arms, face to face, sweaty bodies pressed together in the hazy afterglow. 

He smiles at her, eyes hooded, and brings a hand up to lightly trace her vallaslin.

"Maker, that was incredible," he sighs. "You are incredible. I've never felt anything like this."

She smiles back, hands splayed across his smooth chest. "Neither have I." 

His gaze grows vulnerable again, his hand stilling on her face. "Ellyrianna," his voice is low and rough. "I think I love you."

She can feel her eyes fill with tears, her lips quivering at his admission. Her doubts had been for naught. He loves her. Her sweet, proud, strong lion loves her.

"Oh ma vhenan," she beams at him, choking back a happy sob. "I love you too."

His face lights up, the most beautiful smile she's ever seen gracing his lips. He laughs joyfully, and proceeds to press kisses all over her face, punctuating each one with a repeat of his sentiments. She laughs with him, her heart so full she feels it may burst.

Whatever happens, she thinks, I will always have Cullen. Come what may, whatever this war may bring, I can be strong in this. She lets a happy tear slip down her cheek. She is where she belongs, here in the arms of this wonderful man who loves her. 

She is home.


	2. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellyrianna and Cullen finally take the next step in their relationship. Cullen's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot harder to write for some reason. Thank you all for your kudos and comments and reads, hope you enjoy!

Cullen has never told a woman he loves them before. 

Since his realization of his feelings for Ellyrianna, he is beside himself wondering how he should approach it. Should he wait for her to say it first? Should he make some grand gesture? Why is all of this so difficult? He knows for sure that when all of this is over, he wants her by his side. He wants to spend this life and the next making her as happy as she is making him.

Everytime he sees her, he feels his emotions bubbling up inside of him. He wants to stand on the roof of Skyhold and shout it to the heavens. He, Cullen Rutherford, is madly and overwhelmingly in love with the most incredible, beautiful woman in all of Thedas. 

And Maker, but she is beautiful. Both inside and out. He adores every inch of her, there is not one feature that doesn't call to him. A few nobles have made passing comments on how her "elvishness" makes her less desirable. He has to restrain himself from knocking their teeth down their throats. 

He can feel himself flushing as he thinks of her, staring out his window in his office. There is another thing he's been thinking of lately, besides confessing his love. His growing affections have brought on something else entirely, something he has not felt in a long time.

Desire.

Maker, but how he wants her. Wants to feel her soft skin under his hands and lips, wants to feel that lithe figure pressed against his. Wants to worship her body with his completely, touching and tasting every inch. Wants to have her come apart in his arms, cries of his name leaving those plump pink lips.

There has not been time to discuss a more physical relationship. He wishes now that wasn't the case. He feels like he may come unhinged at any moment. And he does not know how to approach her about it.

A knock at his door breaks his thoughts. Right, there is still work to be done. He pushes down his lustful feelings and bids the knocker enter.

It's some of his troops, and he ends up spending the better part of an hour reading reports and issuing instructions. It's enough to get his mind off her until....

Until he looks up from a map and sees her leaning against the wall by the door, casual as can be. His brain stutters. He didn't even hear her come in. His troops are suddenly a hindrance, and he wants them out now. He ushers the lot of them out quickly, hurrying forward to shut the door behind them. As he does, he cannot help but lean against it and let out a sigh.

"There's always something more," he says, more to himself than anything. 

"Wishing we were somewhere else?" Her lilting voice has a teasing tone to it.

He lets out a quick laugh and shakes his head at her. "I barely found time to get away before."

He sees her fiddle fondly with the coin tied around her supple wrist, and he feels a strong rush of affection. He paces to the center of the room, his feelings suddenly weighing extra heavy upon him. I must speak now, he thinks out of nowhere. I cannot hold back any longer.

"This war won't last forever," he starts. "When it started, I didn't think much beyond our survival." He pauses to gauge her reaction. So far, she is listening to him with a curious look on her pretty face. He takes a breath.

"But things are different now," he continues quietly, watching her as she takes a tentative few steps closer. "When this is all over, I won't want to move on, not from you." 

He brings a hand up to trace her vallaslin lovingly. There. He's said it. He's told her he wants her by his side. It isn't a full confession, but he knows it's a step in the right direction.

She isn't responding, however, and he begins to grow unsure. Perhaps it is too soon? Did he speak out of line? He turns away from her, muttering about "not knowing" what she wants, a lump rising in his throat. He is such a fool.

But then she squeezes herself between him and his desk, and she's looking at him like he is the only man on this green earth. His heart skips hopefully.

"Cullen," she says softly, "do you even have to ask?"

He feels then like he could fly, his heart swelling almost painfully in his chest. Maker, she is not going anywhere. After everything is said and done, she wants to stay with him. He lets relief wash over him in waves. He is the luckiest man in Thedas.

"No," he breathes out, the urge to kiss those perfect pink lips tearing through him. "No, perhaps not."

He leans in, the air between them crackling with anticipation. His mouth is practically watering, her sweet mouth is so close, The mood is swiftly altered, however, when she shifts position and sends a bottle crashing off his desk onto the floor.

He feels something hot and foreign curl tight in his chest. The image of her spread out across the sleek mahogany surface, bottles and papers scattered around her, slips into his mind. His chest curls tighter, and without thinking, he sweeps everything else onto off the desk and onto the floor.

It's the right call.

She grabs his pauldrons and yanks him towards her, lips smashing together. He kisses her with everything he has, hands pushing her clumsily back onto the desk. Maker, he needs her underneath him. Now. She goes willingly, and his climbs on top of her, never breaking the smouldering kiss they are sharing. 

Sweet Maker, he is burning. It's too much, the taste of her lips, the heat of her body pressed tight against his, the softness of her curves underneath his hands. He instinctively pushes his hips against her own, and has to bite back a moan at the exquisite feeling. His moves his mouth from hers to her neck, desperate to taste her skin. It's soft and salty under his tongue, and he mouths at her like a man starving for his last meal. He cannot get enough.

"Cullen," she gasps out as he sucks behind her ear, and the breathy whine in her voice sends a bolt of pleasure straight south. "Oh Cullen!"

He lets out a loud groan, the building pressure in his breeches growing unbearable. "Maker, Ellyrianna. I want you."

He licks her ear, and she gasps again. "Cullen, I want you too. So badly. Bed?"

He doesn't think he'll make it to the bed. He's so aflame with desire, with want and need, he thinks he might burst. He lets her know with a growl, his teeth scraping lightly over her pulse.

She reaches up and grabs at his face then, pulling him away from her neck so he's looking right at her. She looks delicious, all flushed and shaking with kiss stung lips. 

She puts her mouth to his ear, breathe hot and voice sultry. "Take me to your bed, ma vhenan, and then I am all yours. Completely."

He can't get up to his quarters fast enough. They are barely in the room before he's pushing her onto his bed, the need to have her thundering so loudly through his veins he's sure the whole keep can hear it.

They undress each other without any shame, only tender touches and loving kisses. He is completely drunk on her. The way her skin slides like silk against his, the way her tiny hands explore him, the way she feels in his arms. He worships every inch of her body, telling her she is beautiful over and over again. They get lost in their passion, learning each other in a way that makes them both ache in the best way possible.

When he finally buries himself inside her, he nearly loses it. She is so warm, so good, so perfect that he wants to cry with the joy of it. They cling together, moving as though they were two puzzle pieces finally finding where they belong. Nothing else matters, just him and her and this wonderful heat between them.

He nears his end quicker than he wants to. He presses his face into her skin, eyes shut tight as he fights to hold back.

"Ellyrianna," he moans. "I can't...I'm going to..."

She rakes her nails down his back, causing a shudder to run it's way down his spine. "Let go, Cullen," she sighs. "Oh ma vhenan, I'm right there with you."

He comes at her words, crying out as everything explodes in a whirlwind of white hot pleasure that nearly makes his eyes roll back in his skull. She finishes not long after, sobbing out his name amidst what he assumes are Elvhen curses. Wave after wave of his end crashes over him as they finish their highs together, his entire body signing in compete and utter bliss.

He doesn't let her go after, he can't bear the thought of separating. Instead, he gathers her into his arms and nestles her against him. He feels happy and sated, and he can't help the smile that crosses his features as he lets his fingers trace over her vallaslin lovingly.

"Maker, that was incredible," he sighs. "You are incredible. I've never felt anything like this."

She smiles back at him, placing her hands against his chest. "Neither have I." 

I must tell her now, he suddenly thinks. I must tell her I love her. This is the moment. He steels his nerves.

"Ellyrianna," he says lowly, "I think I love you."

Immeaditly he can see her eyes become glassy. He begins to worry he has upset her, that he shouldn't be bringing something so deep up right after lovemaking. 

But then her face creases into a smile, one so bright and beautiful it takes the breath right out of him.

"Oh ma vhenan," he can hear a quiver in her voice, "I love you too."

Joy like he's never known before sweeps through him like a gale force wind. He smiles back at her, happy laughter bubbling to his lips. He grabs her face and presses kisses all over it, repeating those amazing three words over and over again. She laughs with him, and he feels like he could take on the entire enemy army alone.

She loves him. This amazing, beautiful, strong woman loves him. Thank you Maker, he thinks. Thank you Maker for allowing a lost and lonely man to find what many only dream of. He is hers, and she is his. Whatever comes, that will not change. He has found the piece of his heart he did not even realize was missing. 

He smiles against her skin. 

He has come home.


End file.
